hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piñata
"Piñata" is track six on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "Heavy Is The Crown." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill is awoken from a nightmare and feels strangely about what he has seen. The inkling of indifference from the previous song is buzzing and rattling around inside him, and the more he thinks on it, the more flustered he becomes. Eventually, he disembarks at a tiny inlet near a cliff-side, and he begins to scale it. He then runs into a woman named "Atah'xia" who claims she has escaped Reflaugh and his goons, and that they were doing horrible things to her—this further agitates Prill, and he begins to greatly doubt himself again. The woman shows Prill the way to the "entrance" to the lair, then pushes him over the edge in an act of betrayal. Lyrics A wasp buzzed with the beat of a drum that no one could hear I was in dream when it pattered across my window of trance The waves heaved out a lumbered breath The eager sun stung my eyes The dream appeared as a riddle, For the soul cannot speak in words Your temptation found the stone When my perception was in the gray So I poked onerous at that dial That was lodged so deep inside my pith ' ' I did not ask to have this dream And with all the bloodshed, I'd one way to repent And when all the hellions opposing me Have kicked the flames, You’ll be back here with me ' ' To the heights, another foul nest—no branches '' ''I denied all I felt inside as they brought me down '' ''I was good ‘til your devilish stone kept prying To not invite the poison bite as they danced behind my eyes ' ' You threw your stone right into my chest And truth be told, I had not bled for this The vespiary inside was breached And here come the wasps to pique those in their way! ' ' To the heights, another foul nest—no branches '' ''I denied all I felt inside as they brought me down '' ''I was good ‘til your devilish stone kept prying To not invite the poison bite as they danced behind my eyes ' ' And who am I not to set them free? When if I don’t, they’ll eat away my insides I might have kept the nest, but you threw your stone So it’s not my fault No, it’s not my fault! ' ' And who am I not to set them free? When if I don’t, they’ll eat away my insides And who are you to act so pristine? Like you don’t have some soot of your own Well, Mrs. Humble, I’m sorry I don’t shine I’m a little scratched up from the mistakes of my life O’ Mrs. Humble, I’m sorry I don’t shine! I’m a little scuffed up from the mistakes I’ve made -But at least I lived my life Bet you’ll come around ' ' O’ I feel like I’m ruined! Their sting has seen to it And who’s watching? Who’s watching? In mirrors—reflections ' ' The swarm inside’s rewrote my way And I don't think I can be saved Too caught within their wicked horde, And we’ll never change So we sin and are sent down where I found my crown We sin and we sin and we sin and we sin ' ' Ever careful, you lead me to the edge -A drop so endless, there’s no room to misstep And you told me, “I hope you brought your wings” A push so gentle, I barely seemed to notice the fall Did I trust you... -Touched by Heaven’s dirty fingers'' Trivia * An earlier conceptualized name for this song was "One Nest, One Stone." * The Aphotic Currents theme that has been prominent throughout both amnaeon and Hungry Lights albums came from the original version of this song, titled "One Priest, One Stone," released in 2011 on "Evolution At Its Finest Hour." Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Heavy Is The Crown